1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bench vises and more particularly to bench vises which include a clamping action fixed jaw.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art various bench vises have been advanced through the years which are provided with a fixed jaw that is mounted onto a support to permit swiveling of the vise relative to its support. Also vises which utilize a movable jaw having a clamping feature to provide for very rigid holding ability, and which permits the jaw to self align during operation are known. Examples of patents which show the type of device which have the self aligning, clamping jaw include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,880,638 and 3,397,880.